


And If You Happen Upon Me

by nineofhearts



Category: Glee
Genre: Anderberry Siblings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Rachel are twins. After a long time apart Kurt and Blaine finally run into each other once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And If You Happen Upon Me

Kurt drove over to Rachel's house for their sleepover with Mercedes that evening. As he drove he silently hoped that Rachel's twin brother, Blaine would be there. He hadn't seen Blaine in three years now, but he really wanted to see him again. Blaine had come out as gay in the 8th grade, but Kurt had never ended school with him. After a horrible incident with bullies towards the end of that year, Blaine's dads had transferred him to Dalton, meaning that the two of them would not be attending high school together as Kurt had hoped. But as it was, the bullies at Blaine's middle school had apparently been about 100 times more awful than they were at Kurt's school, and they'd beaten him up in a parking lot. So Blaine had transferred to Dalton and Kurt hadn't seen him since.

Once, when he'd asked Rachel why Blaine was never home, she'd told him that Blaine liked staying at Dalton for as much of the school year as possible. Not because he hated home, but because once he got into the Dalton mindset, he liked to stay there. It interrupted his flow or something if he left for a weekend. After that, they hadn't talked about Blaine much. It wasn't like Kurt had ever known him that well anyways. They'd met a few times in middle school because the Berry's brought their cars into his dad's shop and Rachel and Kurt had taken some singing lessons together, but Kurt and Blaine had never talked beyond that.

At the present however, Kurt was attending McKinley and the bullying was steadily getting worse. It wasn't beat-you-up-and-send-you-to-the-hospital bad, but Kurt just wanted to be able to talk to someone (read: Blaine) - about the bullying and being gay in small town Ohio - who would actually understand. The chances that Blaine would be at the Berry household were extremely slim however so Kurt didn't get his hopes up too high.

He pulled up in front of Rachel's house, turning off the car and grabbing his bag from the passengers seat. Whether Blaine was there or not, tonight was going to fun, Kurt reminded himself. It would be nice to just hang out with his girls without the walls of McKinley looming over them.

Kurt balanced his bag on his shoulder and walked to the front door, beeping the lock of his car as he went. He got to the door and attempted to gracefully ring the bell as he put his keys away. After a slight struggle he finally got them in his pocket in time to see the door opening. He slowly dragged his gaze up from the feet at the door, taking in the slacks that were most definitely  _not_  Rachel's, until his eyes met a stunning pair of hazel ones.

"Oh" Kurt gasped, surprised. "Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

Kurt paused, taking in the dress shirt Blaine had on, untucked from his pants with his tie loosened, his hair slightly gelled yet still somewhat wavy. He was incredibly hot now, holy crap. "It's umm,  _wow,_  I haven't seen you in ages." Kurt stuttered out.

Blaine just stood there dumbfounded for a moment before Rachel's voice from upstairs snapped him out of it. "Come in, come in, wow I totally forgot my manners. Sorry." Blaine said, stepping back and gesturing Kurt inside the house. "Rachel's up in her room, but we should catch up soon?"

"Yes we should" Kurt breathed out, slowly following Blaine up the stairs. "What're you doing home?"

"Oh- I. Well," Blaine paused to turn back and look at Kurt as he spoke. "It's my dad's birthday on Sunday, plus I figured that it would be an excellent excuse to escape my dorm room this weekend because my roommate made plans to sneak his girlfriend in." Blaine wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"I can imagine that being an unfortunate side effect of having a roommate." Kurt replied as they reached the top of the stairs.

"It sure is." Blaine paused for a moment when Kurt reached Rachel's door, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, I'll see you later Kurt?"

"Definitely" Kurt grinned, letting loose a full blown smile for the first time in weeks.

At that, Rachel's door burst open and she reached out, grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him through the door.

"Hi Blaine! Bye Blaine!" she called loudly before the door closed behind her.

As Rachel ran through the plans for the night Kurt strained his ears and heard Blaine's retreating footsteps a minute later. Smiling to himself because Blaine was  _here_  and he was _hot_  and as intriguing as ever, Kurt nodded along to whatever Rachel was saying. He tried to force himself to pay attention but he didn't quite succeed until the arrival of Mercedes and Tina twenty minutes later.

"Who on earth was that fine boy that let us into your house?" Mercedes asked as her and Tina entered the room.

Kurt's gaze snapped up from where he was dreamily staring out the window, and his eyes immediately darted to the hallway behind the two girls. Unfortunately, it was empty. Blaine it seemed had merely pointed the two girls up the stairs before continuing on with his day.

"That would be my brother, Blaine." Rachel replied primly.

"Why on earth have we never met him?" Mercedes asked incredulously.

"Well, he goes to boarding school, and is generally only home for the summer. I had no idea he was going to be here today actually until he showed up like two hours ago and said something about dad's birthday and a girlfriend."

"Oh." Tina said sadly. "He has a girlfriend then."

"Tina!" Kurt finally burst in. "You have a boyfriend of your own! Plus, he's gay, he was talking about his roommates girlfriend."

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up. You've met Blaine before?" Mercedes demanded, plunking herself down on the bed next to him.

"As a matter of fact I have. I knew him a little bit in middle school, granted I haven't seen him in like, 3 years, but yes, I've met him before."

"Alright, enough about my brother. Let's talk about tonight!" Rachel squealed.

* * *

Two hours later the doorbell rang. After some arguing and Blaine calling up the stairs that it was the pizza guy, Kurt grabbed the money they had pooled together and went down to get the pizza. Blaine was having a polite conversation with the guy when Kurt got there.

"Sorry," Kurt said to both Blaine and the pizza guy. "It was $22.50 right?"

"Yup." Kurt handed the money over, taking the pizzas from the man.

"Thank you!"

"Have a nice day" the guy said, turning around and leaving.

"Sooo" Blaine said, poking at one of the pizza box lids curiously. "Is any of this for me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Rachel could be persuaded to let you join us."

"Wait, really?" Blaine said, some surprise in his eyes as he looked up to meet Kurt's gaze.

"Yeah, sure. I mean, at least it's a good way to get Tina and Mercedes to stop speculating about you."

"Why would they be speculating about me?" Blaine asked, confusion coloring his face as he grabbed some napkins and plates from the kitchen. "Has Rachel told them nothing about me?"

"Well, you know Rachel, she tends to be quite self-centered, especially when it comes to anything in the choir room, which is where we generally hangout. So, they know of you, but you've kind of just been this little mystery spot in Rachel's life that they never thought about."

"Oh, ok." Blaine trailed off, looking slightly nervous. "They know I'm gay right?"

Kurt shot him an amused look. "I was sure to inform them of that. Otherwise you'd be in trouble."

Blaine sighed in relief, shoulders loosening a bit. "Good. I  _hate_  having to tell girls that because they tend to look really disappointed and then they get all weird." Blaine shivered slightly at the thought. "Anyways, what exactly am I getting myself into if I join you guys?"

"Well... I think we're going to watch a rom-com and then, the girls will all probably start talking about boys."

"What, you won't be?" Blaine asked, following Kurt up the stairs.

"Well, there isn't anyone else out at McKinley so it would be a bit sad if I were talking about celebrities I find hot while they talked about their boyfriends or other actual, attainable, boys."

Blaine gave Kurt a sympathetic look and squeezed his shoulder gently. He paused before they entered Rachel's room "if it helps, you can come hangout in my room and we can talk about hot celebrities while they do that."

Kurt smiled back at him in response "I just might have to take you up on that offer. I can only listen to Rachel talk about making out with my step brother so many times before I want to tape her mouth shut and lock her up somewhere."

Blaine snorted, laughing as they finally entered Rachel's room. "We brought pizza!"

"Hey, that's ours, no boys allowed!"

"Last time I checked I was actually a boy" Kurt sniffed, settling on Rachel's bed and opening the pizza.

Blaine followed behind, sitting down and smiling brightly at Rachel. "I just want to watch a movie with you that's all! I never get to see you, and what better way to get to know all of your friends?"

Rachel made an annoyed noise but decided to let Blaine stay when she saw the hopeful looks on everyone else's faces. "Fine. You can stay, but you're leaving before we start girl talk after the movie."

"Fair enough" Blaine replied, settling back on the bed. "What movie are we watching?"

"We finally decided on... The Prince and Me" Mercedes declared, pulling the movie out and putting it in the DVD player.

"YES!" Blaine cheered. "I love this movie."

The girls all gave him a look, trying to suppress their laughter at his enthusiasm as Kurt reached out to calm Blaine by gently resting his hand on Blaine's arm for a moment. Blaine immediately quieted and glanced at Kurt, something flashing in his eyes that Kurt couldn't place, but definitely didn't think was hostel, before he reached out for a slice of pizza. "Let's do this."

By the time the movie ended two hours later, Blaine was practically snuggled into Kurt's side. His arms weren't wrapped around Kurt or anything, but he was sideways, with his head on Kurt's shoulder and his legs draped across Kurt's.

He had settled into this position about halfway through the movie, completely shocking Kurt, who had stiffened at first but immediately relaxed. After that the movie had mostly been a blur. Kurt had been too focused on the warm body pressing into his to pay attention to what was going on on the screen. He'd never been so close to a boy before. Never. Whenever he got close to one they always shied away, seemingly afraid that they would catch gayness from him if they stood to close. But this? Right now? It was amazing. He hadn't even hoped that his day would end like this. He had a boy snuggled up close to him who was attractive, adorable, gay, and so so nice.

When the movie had finished though, Blaine had woken from his nap, confused by all the giggling he heard. Kurt watched as Blaine blinked awake to find three girls looking over at him and giggling. He stiffened slightly next to Kurt as he seemed to remember where he was. Suddenly, he shot up into a sitting position, wide awake.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you like that, Kurt" he apologized worriedly. "I didn't mean to, it's just been a long day and, well,  _apparently_  I find you comfortable."

Kurt smiled at Blaine as he looked at Kurt earnestly. "It's ok Blaine, if you hadn't used me as a pillow someone else probably would have."

Blaine relaxed at Kurt's words before sliding off the bed, leaving Kurt feeling colder than before. "I should leave you to your sleepover now" he said somewhat sheepishly, heading for the door. "Have a nice night, thank you for letting me join you all."

"Anytime!" Mercedes and Tina chimed while Kurt stared after Blaine.

Rachel jumped up suddenly and grabbed the DVD out of the player, turning off the TV. "Well now that  _he's_  gone, we can get to the good stuff!" She settled down on the bed with the rest of them before continuing. "So last week, Finn and I..."

Kurt tuned her out, glancing at the door Blaine had disappeared through. After about ten minutes of pretending to listen to the girls he excused himself to use the bathroom and wandered down the hall. He found Blaine's door and knocked lightly.

Inside, he heard someone scrambling around for something that he assumed was the remote, as the TV shut off a moment later, and then a voice called "who is it?"

"It's Kurt, can I umm, can I come in?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah! Sure, come on in." Blaine replied. Kurt almost thought he sounded excited to hear it was Kurt.

"What were you watching?" Kurt asked, eyes darting around to take in Blaine's room, from the little robots on his dresser to the bow tie display in the corner.

"Promise you won't laugh?" he asked anxiously.

"Blaine." Kurt said, tentatively perching himself on the edge of Blaine's bed, "you just spent the last 2 hours watching The Prince and Me with your sister and her friends. I'm pretty sure any judging I would have done would have happened hours ago."

Blaine grinned at him. "Ok, fine. I was watching Princess Diaries. That movie got me in the mood for royalty, and you can't go wrong with Anne Hathaway. Or Julie Andrews."

"No you can not" Kurt agreed. "Let's watch this thing then."

"Really? You don't have to go back in the other room with them?"

"Nope" they probably won't realize I'm gone for a while anyways. "Plus, you promised me a discussion about hot celebrities, so I'm here to take you up on that offer after we watch this movie."

Blaine beamed, settling back against his pillows and tossing a blanket over their laps. "Let's do this" he replied and hit play.

* * *

It took an hour and a half for the girls to come looking for him. When they finally did their arrival was announced by a loud thud against the door, and then three girls tumbling into Blaine's bedroom.

"What're you doing in here?" Rachel demanded, hands on her hips, eyes taking in the sight of her brother and her best friend pressed together feet to shoulders, at the head of Blaine's bed as they watched the Princess Diaries.

"Are you guys watching the Princess Diaries?" Mercedes asked incredulously, eyebrows raised.

Kurt glared at the three girls for a moment before answering, expression softening slightly. "I came in here because I haven't gotten to talk to Blaine in ages and you all seemed content talking about your boyfriends. When I came in he just happened to be watching Princess Diaries..."

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed, shoving Kurt's shoulder lightly with his own. "You agreed to watch it with me. Way to throw me under the bus." He folded his arms across his chest acting offended.

Kurt reached out a hand and placed it lightly on Blaine's thigh. "I'm only joking. Well about the part where I made it sound as though I would've picked a different rest is true."

Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes watched the exchange between the pair with thinly veiled interest. Finally, Tina spoke up "I think we should leave them to finish their movie." She beckoned the others back out the door. "Rejoin us afterwards Kurt?"

"Yeah, sure, I can definitely do that. Bye you guys" he waved cheerfully as they retreated and closed the door behind them.

"Alone at last" Blaine exhaled in mock relief. "Whatever shall we do now" he asked, fluttering his eyes in a purposefully over flirtatious manner as he faked a yawn and draped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Instead of pretending to be upset by it, Kurt allowed himself to be pulled closer to Blaine and shifted so that he was tilted into Blaine, snuggled up to him slightly. Blaine took it in stride and rested his cheek on Kurt's head as he pressed play on the DVD remote.

The movie started back up again but neither boy was paying it much attention really. Their attempts to pretend that they were focused on the movie were broken when Kurt finally spoke. "What's private school like?"

There was a long pause before Blaine responded quietly. "It's nice, for the most part. No one gives me a hard time for being gay. Some people might not  _like_  it all that much, but they're in the minority and the only way they can really act on it is by avoiding me, which is fine. I do miss home while I'm there though. I miss Rachel, I miss my dads, and every so often when I'm buried under a boat load of homework or feeling lonely, I wonder what it would have been like if I were at McKinley with Rachel and everyone I knew growing up. Then I remember how much I love the Warblers and the feeling floats away."

"That sounds really nice" Kurt sighed.

"Is the bullying still bad for you?" Blaine inquired gently.

Kurt toyed with Blaine's tie as he considered his response. "It's not as bad as it was for you in middle school but it's... it's different almost. The bullies are still upfront about their hatred of me, but they're not as rash. They shove me into lockers, throw me into dumpsters... shout names at me when they know there isn't a teacher looking. It's just worse in the sense that at this point in high school I would've thought that someone witnessing it all would've spoken up by now but they just... haven't." Kurt blinked back a few tears as he spoke. "I would tell my dad about it but... I don't want to worry him? It's my own battle, you know? He has enough to worry about without me coming home complaining to him about things he can't change."

"Oh Kurt, I am so sorry." Blaine squeezed Kurt to him more tightly as he spoke. "I wish there were something I could do to help you out... Just... give me a call if you need someone to vent to about it?"

"Yeah... ok." Kurt said, unsure exactly as to why he was readily willing to go to Blaine when he rarely mentioned it to his friends. Perhaps it was because Blaine had asked and listened rather than make it about himself or talking over Kurt. "Here" he handed Blaine his phone "put your number in for me?"

* * *

Two months later Blaine was home once more and the girls (plus Kurt) were having a sleepover at the Berry household again. In the intervening time Kurt and Blaine had gotten to know each other quite well. They met up for coffee once a week and talked on the phone pretty much every day. Kurt would tell Blaine about school if he'd had a particularly hard day, but then they would fall into conversation about theater, fashion, their idols, or their dreams and forget all the bad in the world.

Unlike the last time Blaine had been home, Kurt was actually aware that he would be there. And he was so nervous. He needed a fabulous outfit to wear that didn't look like he was trying too hard, because his minor crush on Blaine had grown into a full blown crush that wasn't leaving him anytime soon.

After much deliberation, Kurt chose an outfit and finished packing his bag. He paced his room for an hour before he gave up waiting until six thirty and just left the house. He pulled up in front of Rachel's house fifteen minutes early. Taking a deep breath he hopped out of the car, heading towards the front door. Just as he was about to press the doorbell a car honked behind him as it pulled into the driveway. Turning, he saw a dark haired figure in a uniform turn the car off and quickly jump out.

Blaine grabbed a duffle bag out of the backseat and then bounded up the front steps, enveloping Kurt in a hug before he could protest (not that he would have). "Kurt! It's so good to see you. You look really- wow" Blaine took a step back, running his eyes up and down Kurt's body. "That outfit looks amazing on you."

"Oh- I- thanks." Kurt replied, blushing. "Your uniform looks dapper on you as usual." Blaine blushed and looked down at his feet bashfully before seeming to remember that they were standing outside and it was cold.

"Here, let me open the door for you. Just promise me you won't abandon me for Rachel the moment we step inside."

"I would never" Kurt breathed out jokingly, clapping a hand to his heart in mock hurt.

"Right" Blaine scoffed, unlocking the door and then holding it open for Kurt. "After you good sir." He said, doing a mini bow.

"Why thank you kind sir." Kurt returned lightly, stepping inside the house. Kurt bent down to unbuckle his boats once he was inside and was rewarded with a strangled noise behind him that was quickly muffled by a cough. Smirking, Kurt stood up slowly and then turned to face a blushing Blaine. "So how was the drive back?" he asked lightly, pretending not to notice that anything was amiss in Blaine's world.

"The- what?"

"Your drive back home?"

"Oh" Blaine blushed a deeper shade of red. "It was long, but totally worth it."

"Totally worth it, huh?" Kurt said teasingly.

"I- umm it's a pleasure to see my family for the weekend?" Blaine stuttered, trying to sound confident in his answer but merely ending up with a poor attempt.

"Mmmhmm ok." Kurt smirked. Blaine chose that moment to toe his shoes off, turning to face the wall and bending over in order to make a big deal of straightening his shoes in attempts to avoid potential further missteps.

"Kurt?!" Rachel yelled running downing the stairs. "Hey! I didn't hear you come in. Upstairs now please" she demanded, grabbing Kurt's hand and tugging it.

"Hello to you to Rachel" Blaine said in a disgruntled voice from behind her. "Oh, hey Blaine!" Rachel exclaimed, letting go of Kurt's hand for a moment. She whirled around and gave Blaine a quick hug before grabbing Kurt again and pulling him up the stairs. "Bye Blaine!"

Kurt managed to free himself when they reached the top of the stairs. "I'll talk to you later tonight?" he asked Blaine who was still standing at the bottom.

"Yeah" he smiled in return. "Sounds good. I'll hold you to that."

"Kurttt. Come. On." Rachel huffed. "We have things to discuss. Preferably before the other girls get here because I don't want Santana and Quinn to be part of this conversation."

"Alright Rachel" Kurt said returning his attention to her. "I'm all ears."

* * *

At seven o'clock Quinn, Santana, and Britney joined Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and Rachel. They ordered pizza and were interrupted in their arguments about artists, by Blaine, who knocked on the door holding the four pizzas they had ordered. "Here's the pizza Rachel, Papa insisted on paying for it." Blaine placed the pizzas on the floor before glancing around the room. "Oh hey, I don't think I heard all of you come in. I'm Blaine" he said with a short wave as he looked around the room, gaze finally falling on Kurt, causing him to grin.

"I'm Britney!" Britney chirped from where she was sitting curled into Santana.

"Quinn" Quinn supplied lightly from next to Kurt.

"Well hello handsome" Santana purred. "I'm offended that you didn't mention that this brother of yours, whom you've told us about all of one time, is hot." Blaine's eyes widened at the remark while Rachel looked stunned and Kurt struggled to keep a straight face. Santana stood up and sauntered up to Blaine. "I'm Santana." She reached out to drag her finger down his chest but Blaine stumbled backwards and Mercedes finally intervened.

"Santana! Leave the poor boy alone. Besides, he's gay and clearly has eyes for Kurt."

"What?" Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine let out, all with varying degrees of surprise and horror on their faces. Rachel flicked her gaze between Kurt and Blaine intently for a moment as though willing one of them to spill.

"Fine." Santana huffed out. "If you change your mind about the gay thing though..."

After that, Blaine awkwardly shuffled out of the room, clearly not wanting to have to deal with Rachel's questioning glances or Santana's attempts to hit on him. Ten minutes into the next movie, Tina finally spoke.

"So... are you and Blaine, like, a thing now?"

Kurt turned a deep shade of pink at her question. "What?" he spluttered, coughing as he choked on his pizza. "We're not- we're- we're friends Tina, that's all."

"Ok..." Tina said looking skeptical.

"He did look rather upset when I pulled you away from him earlier" Rachel mused. "Plus, you were getting on well when we found the two of you together that one time."

"Woah woah woah. Hold up." Santana said, waving her arms in the air. "You found them what now?"

"At a sleepover two months ago Kurt wandered off and we found him hanging out with Blaine." Rachel answered matter of factly. "Nothing was going on, but they seemed incredibly close for two people who had just met."

"Is Blaine a dolphin?" Britney chimed in.

"Yes he is" Santana replied while staring hard at Kurt.

"Either way we should leave the two of them alone." Quinn said quietly from her perch on the bed. "It's between the two of them, it's none of our business. As long as Kurt is happy then it doesn't affect us."

Rachel glared suspiciously at Quinn while Kurt nodded in thanks.

"Thank you Quinn. Now can we please get back to the movie? And possible try not to discuss anything that may or may not be going on between Blaine and I while he's in the same house?"

Santana, Rachel, and Tina all had the courtesy to look somewhat sheepish as they returned their attention to the screen. "Sorry Kurt" Tina mumbled.

* * *

By 1 am everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except Kurt was asleep. He disentangled himself from the bed and headed down the hall to the bathroom. On his return trip he heard noise emanating from Blaine's bedroom. It sounded as though he was playing a video game. Kurt stopped at his door, hesitating momentarily, before he knocked.

"Who is it?" Blaine called out.

"It's Kurt."

"Shit, I'm sorry, am I being too loud? I'll turn the volume down" Blaine responded hurriedly.

"No you're fine" Kurt replied. "Is it... I was wondering if I could come in and hang out?"

"Oh!" there was a pause before Blaine continued. "Yeah, sure, come on in."

Kurt opened the door cautiously before entering. "It's late, so I totally understand if you just want me to leave or whatever..."

"No, no, come in. Please. Rachel tore you away so fast earlier and I was hoping we would get to hang out!"

* * *

One movie later they were both staring at each other as the credits rolled across the screen. They'd spent most of the movie chatting about life and mocking some of the characters decision making skills, slowly drifting closer and closer together until Blaine's legs were curled in Kurt's lap and Kurt's arm was wrapped around Blaine, holding him close. As the credits rolled they separated slightly, causing them both to lose their balance a bit, which resulted in Blaine falling half on top of Kurt forcing their faces close together. They stared at each other for a long moment. Just as Blaine was about to move in for the kiss however they were startled apart by footsteps in the hall.

"Shit." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine?" came a male voice through Blaine's door.

"Yeah dad?"

"Time to go to bed bud, it's late."

"Sorry!" Blaine called back, desperately straining his ears to hear his dad walk away.

After what seemed like an eternity he finally did, causing both boys to let out sighs of relief.

"Wow that was close."

"That was. I'm really sorry, I should probably go back to Rachel's room and let you get some sleep."

"What? No, stay" Blaine said, tugging Kurt back into the bed with him. "At least watch an episode of Friends with me before you go. I promise I'll put the volume super low."

"Ok" Kurt grinned, not wanting to give up time with Blaine if he didn't have to. "Let's watch it then."

* * *

Kurt woke up slowly the next morning. He groaned quietly, stretching his toes before settling into the bed again. Just as he was registering the fact that his head was resting on something that was warm and... _breathing_  and that there was a leg wrapped around one of his legs own, there was a soft chuckle and then a voice spoke from somewhere above his head.

"Good morning sunshine."

Kurt started, scrambling to sit up. "Wha- Blaine?" he blinked in confusion, rubbing one of his eyes. "Why're you- wait why am I- oh" he finished lamely, realizing that he was in fact in Blaine's bed and that he had been the one to show up there last night. "We fell asleep didn't we?"

"Yeah" Blaine smiled.

"How long've you been up?" Kurt asked, flopping down onto the pillows again, not caring that he was still tangled up with Blaine.

"Erm" Blaine let out awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "Like a half hour?"

"You should have woken me up!"

"Well, I was going to but you just looked so..." Blaine trailed off with a blush "and I didn't want to startle you or anything..."

"Mmph." Kurt borrowed his head into the pillows. "I guess I forgive you, sleep is nice."

"That it is" Blaine replied, sounding distracted. Kurt glanced up to see him trailing his eyes up and down his body slowly. Remembering their almost kiss last night Kurt blushed in response, basking in the attention for a moment before realizing what his hair must look like.

"Oh my god my hair." Kurt leapt out of bed, diving for the door.

"Wait- Kurt"

"I'll come back, I just, my hair." Kurt opened the door, giving a short wave to Blaine before tumbling out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later he re-emerged from the bathroom and crept down the hallway. It was still early and he was hoping the girls wouldn't be awake yet. Perhaps he could make them believe that he had in fact slept in Rachel's room but that he'd gotten up early.

He reached Blaine's door only to find his room empty, bed carefully made up, and Blaine nowhere to be found. So much for staying snuggled in bed and hoping for a second chance at a kiss - please please  _please_  say that moment wasn't a fluke last night.

Having not found Blaine in his room, Kurt followed the smell of pancakes and bacon emanating from the kitchen. Pausing in the doorway Kurt watched as Blaine, profile standing out beautifully in the early morning sunlight, danced in front of the stove while humming quietly to himself and attempting to tend to some pancakes.

After watching for a minute, Kurt silently crept up behind Blaine, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close as Blaine let out a startled yelp.

"Jesus Kurt." Blaine breathed out, putting the spatula down on the counter and holding a hand to his chest. "You scared me, oh my  _god_."

Kurt giggled. "I'm sorry."

"You are most definitely  _not_  sorry mister." Blaine retorted, spinning in Kurt's embrace to face him.

"Ok, fine, I'm not sorry" Kurt breathed out, maintaining his hold on Blaine's (tiny) waist.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck as though it was second nature as he replied. "I see how it is" he pouted "I climb out of my bed way earlier than anyone should be up on a Saturday morning to make you breakfast and how do you thank me? By sneaking up on me and scaring me."

Kurt had the grace to look ashamed of himself before he boldly tried to make his move, deciding that he might as well create a moment of his own instead of waiting god knows how long for a new one to present itself. "I think..." his eyes fell to Blaine's lips without his permission. "I think I might have a way to make it up to you."

Blaine's eyes widened as he watched Kurt's eyes flick from his lips up to his face before Kurt licked his own lips. "I- I-" Blaine stuttered. "What exactly would that be?"

" _Well_ " Kurt leaned in with way more confidence than he possessed, lips almost brushing Blaine's "it involves my lips on yours."

There was a sharp intake of breath and then suddenly,  _wonderfully_ , Kurt and Blaine were kissing.

They pulled apart after a minute, both trying to gauge the other's reaction before they both dove back in.

**Beep beep beep beep**

"Shit." Blaine groaned, untangling his arms from Kurt in order to turn the stove off.

"Well there goes that batch of pancakes" Kurt giggled as the fire alarm turned itself off.

"I think it was worth it" Blaine replied, moving the entire pan to the sink before returning to Kurt.

"You do, do you?" Kurt teased, wrapping his arms around Blaine.

There were footsteps behind them, causing them to break apart, bl ushing, to see Rachel, Tina, and Santana all enter the room blinking blearily.

"Why the  _fuck_  would you set off the fire alarm so early in the morning." Santana demanded looking between both boys accusingly.

"I'm sorry, we just-"

"Wait." Santana interrupted, prompting Blaine to stop talking. "Were you and gel head making out in here?" she asked addressing Kurt.

"We" Kurt blushed "umm." He swallowed anxiously glancing from Blaine to Rachel and then Santana. "No?"

"Bullshit."

"So what if we were?" Kurt asked attempting to sound lofty.

"What?!" Rachel shrieked. "Blaine?"

"We ahh" subconsciously, Blaine brought his arm up to scratch at the nape of his neck.  _Courage Anderson_. "If you must know, Kurt and I were making pancakes for all of you and then... well... I really like him Rachel" he finished desperately.

Rachel looked somewhat surprised. Kurt on the other hand took the opportunity to lace his and Blaine's fingers together, pulling him closer. "You know we've been talking since we got to see each other two months ago and... well" Kurt shrugged. "This kind of happened."

"This is way too much for a Saturday morning" Rachel sighed, heading to the cabinet to fill a bowl with cereal. "I'm just going to go upstairs and figure this all out later. Come on Tina, Santana" Rachel beckoned them out of the kitchen.

Tina gave Kurt a small thumbs up and a smile as she left. Santana on the other hand took it upon herself to ensure that they felt somewhat uncomfortable.

"Don't get any come in the pancake mix now you hear?"

" _SANTANA!_ "

"Just calling it like I see it" she replied, sauntering out of the kitchen and up the stairs to join the gossip session that was sure to be occurring once they'd woken everyone else up.

Once they heard her footsteps retreating up the stairs, Blaine let his head fall onto Kurt's shoulder with a small laugh. "So. That was... interesting."

"You can say that again."

A silence stretched between them for a few minutes. Both boys content to stand there, resting their heads on each other while they gathered their thoughts.

"So..." Blaine began. "Would you be interested in going out on a date with me tonight? I kind of wanted to ask you in a more romantic way or at the very least have some epic date plan but... everything today has caught me off guard and I just really want to take you out to dinner and a show."

"I would love that" Kurt grinned. His smile faltered for a moment as he drew up the courage to ask his next question. "So are we... are we boyfr-?" he was cut off by a hand being clamped over his mouth. He tried to peel the hand from his face but had little luck.

"I was hoping I could ask you that tonight seeing as how nothing else has gone remotely close to plan." Blaine slowly withdrew his hand, waiting for Kurt's response.

"I guess I could manage that" he sighed, trying to act as though it would be a horrible burden.

"I'll make it up to you, I swear" Blaine replied earnestly.

"Oh will you now?" Kurt asked teasingly, eyebrow raised.

"Yup." Blaine replied confidently before leaning in and sealing his lips over Kurt's.

"Wait, you had a plan?" Kurt asked pulling back from the kiss.

"Yes I did." Blaine said, blushing slightly. "Now can I get back to kissing you?"

"Always."


End file.
